Power distribution systems often utilize underground distribution (“UD”) switchgear enclosures that include one or more compartments designed to house and protect the various electrical components used in conjunction with such systems, including load-interrupter switches, fault interrupters, cabling, and the like. One type of such switchgear enclosure is the “pad-mounted” enclosure, which typically includes a lockable metal enclosure mounted on a concrete pad in an outdoor location. Enclosures of this type may be configured to provide access to internal components via one or more removable panels, doors, and lids.
Known enclosures of the type described above may be unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, in the case of enclosures that incorporate a hinged roof, the roof component or components may be difficult to lift, particularly by a single individual. Similarly, such hinged roofs may be difficult to hold in the open position (e.g., via multiple prop-rods) and/or may be difficult to unlatch and close by a single individual. In addition, access to the enclosure may be further impeded by the accumulation of rain, snow, or ice.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved enclosure systems that are easy to open, lock in place, and close. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.